


From Old Russia, With Love

by traveler_spawn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_spawn/pseuds/traveler_spawn
Summary: What would happen if a Guardian found themselves reluctantly on Aunor’s side during Joker’s Wild?





	1. Two Warlocks

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place shortly before Message to Aunor transcript)

In hindsight, Aunor could see that perhaps she’d started things off…badly. Bahaghari had always warned her about being impulsive–and had even questioned her sending messages to the Guardian in the first place. 

_I should have probably listened. _Aunor wanted to look away, she really did. But her gaze was caught by a pair of blue eyes narrowed in rage. Nor could she move, the immense Power that was radiating off Selene kept the Praxic warlock firmly rooted to the floor. The expression on the other woman’s face was remorseless, her hand steady on the sidearm that was pointing dead-center on Aunor’s forehead. Floating next to Selene’s forehead was her Ghost–Ozy, Aunor remembered. He was buzzing in anxiety, trying to calm his Guardian down.

“Selene–”

“I am going to tell you something.” Selene’s Old Russian accent had only gotten stronger, and from what Aunor knew of the Guardian, that was a**_ bad_** sign. “I could tolerate your letters, even though they annoyed and pissed me off. I could tolerate your snap judgments, I’m used to those. But what I could not tolerate is your sending me the body of that dead Ghost.” A chill seemed to come over the room–or was it only coming from Selene? Aunor couldn’t tell.

“My Ghost was the one who opened that package first.”

“Selene-no, no please. I’m okay! Really-”

“My Ghost felt Sundance die.” Next to Aunor’s head Bahaghari buzzed in anxiety. “He felt a good friend, someone that he looked up to–he felt them die. Before that, he had to watch more of his friends die around him when the Red Legion took the City and we were separated.” Pure hate is in Selene’s eyes, and Aunor feels her stomach twist in fear. Not that she can’t blame the other Guardian–if Bahaghari had been though what the Guardian’s Ghost had endured, she’d be overprotective as well.

“My Ghost was the one who opened that package. Please inform me, how would you feel if your Ghost was in the position that you put mine in?” Selene’s eyes flick to Bahaghari. “And while I apologize for scaring yours, it just goes to show that life really isn’t fair, now is it?”

“I–” Oh Traveler, her nose **_hurt_**. Selene had coldcocked her right in the face. When Aunor had tried to retaliate, summoning her sword of flames, Selene had calmly caught the weapon one-handed and had held it in place. Then with a simple twist of her wrist, she’d _broken the Light-blade in half_ before sending Aunor across the room with a lightning blast. 

“I was just…” Saying she was doing her job wasn’t going to cut it. Not when she’s being confronted by a walking, talking, breathing Light-goddess…though at this point Aunor suspects she’s seeing Selene’s dark side. The Guardian closes her eyes as her Ghost burrows into her cheek.

“Selene…it’s okay. Please? I’m okay.” The russet haired woman doesn’t say anything, but tilts her cheek to press against her Ghost’s shell. 

“I will help you. But make me angry again, and I will drag you down into the City for a duel at high noon. And win.” She says, opening her eyes. Aunor feels the hair on the back of her arms and neck rise at that—for it’s no idle threat. The utter surety of Selene’s tone–the Praxic warlock knows that _**she’s right.**_ Withdrawing her gun, the Guardian turns on a booted heel and heads for the exit, back ramrod stiff. Aunor stays absolutely still, not even daring to breathe–not like she could do so properly anyway, her nose is broken–until the door shuts, and the sound of bootsteps have faded away. Then Bahaghari is fussing, and Aunor can only wonder what in the name of the Traveler she’s done–and if this is going to get back to Ikora. 


	2. The Long Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikora considers the Vanguard's overall plan regarding the Drifter.

It is a plan they agreed to–and it is working well. Yet there is one random element that has yet to fully submit, and it is one that even now is a mystery to Ikora. It is in the form of her former pupil-now turned friend, or at the very least the two are attempting to find a balance between commander and solider, older and younger woman, void and arc.

She is both proud and terrified of Selene. From a tear-stained confused new Guardian to a cool, seasoned veteran–Traveler they seem so _few_ these days–the difference is almost night and day. And while Ikora knows she holds the reins of power as the Warlock Vanguard–Selene, blessed and favored by the Traveler, outstrips her. Oh Ikora has training, knowledge and finesse, while Selene is raw power and there’s the old adage, _age and treachery triumph over youth and skill-_

But Ikora knows all Selene needs is** time**. Time will fine-tune her, make her even more deadlier of a blade than she already is now. And she’s already started down that path–the City still whispers of the deaths of the Barons and Uldren, slain by Selene as revenge for Cayde. Some of the stories are wild–that she cut off the heads of the Barons and displayed them for all to see at the Reef, or that she took her time with Uldren, torturing him before finally putting a bullet in his head. Her Ghost has changed as well–he’s grimmer now, the two of them catching onto situations and things faster. Were Selene were to turn fully to the Dark, it would be a hard fight to bring her down…and one that the City could potentially lose.

The Gambit forces Guardians to see their Darkness, to acknowledge it. To learn how to master it, much as how the Crucible forces them to see their Light. But Selene has yet to fully step into the former–Ikora must admit she’s personally pleased by her former pupil’s self-control and discipline. But even cracks are beginning to show in that–oh, she knows about the meeting Aunor and Selene had. Ikora will trust the two women for the time being to act like adults–though the Warlock Vanguard wonders if the Guardian she sees now isn’t Selene’s Darkness rising. That it hadn’t started before–with the Red War. Being the only Guardian to regain her Light, having to fight–with even double the envious whispers and side glances. If it wasn’t evident before that the Traveler favored Selene, the Red War certainly had been the final confirmation. 

Yet Selene hides from the glories, hides from the honors. She’s happy to merely do her duty–protecting the Last City. She has a humility that’s very…un-Warlock. And it’s something that’s…stayed, despite the events of the Reef. 

For now all Ikora can do is watch and listen. Despite all appearances, the Vanguard has the Gambit well in hand. And a part of her-no, all of her prays that Selene is able to keep resisting temptation.


	3. Opposite Sides of the Fence

The door slid shut behind her. With a groan, Selene rested her back against the cool metal, letting herself slide down until she was sitting on the floor. 

_I’ll go bring takeout._ Ozy transmitted through their bond. Wearily Selene waved a hand, even though the Ghost couldn’t see it. She opened her eyes. Her lips pressed into a line, and she looked into the shadows of her living/dining room.

“You are lucky I’m too tired to raise hell.” There was a chuckle, and the nearby wall-lights flicked on.

“Your wards are getting nastier.” The black-plated Exo propped his boots on the dining-room table. “Bathroom window’s broken. I put in a repair-call for you. Also consider getting it enlarged.” Selene snorted.

“It’s tiny for a purpose.” She said sweetly. 

“Too fuckin’ tiny for my damn Exo ass.” A grin spread over Selene’s face. Ignoring the aches in her body she rose.

“It’s good to see you, Mathye.” Her voice was warm as she walked over to the Exo Hunter. “Did you just get back from Titan?” 

“Been back for a few days. But they’ve been short bodies in the EDZ.” Mathye stretched, joints whirring and clicking quietly. “Finally got back in, went for some food…” His violet eyes tracked Selene as the warlock headed into the kitchen. “Started hearing some interesting gossip.”

“Oh?” Selene opened the fridge, taking out a water-pouch. Breaking the seal for the straw, she turned around. “What about? I haven’t heard anything new lately.” Mathye didn’t immediately reply. Selene frowned, using her free hand to remove her boots.

“Mathye?” Barefoot, she padded out to the dining room. The Exo had gone silent, and he was holding something in one hand. A silver oval glittered on the table.

“To begin with, I was wondering if we were going to remain friends.” With a chill, Selene realized that it was the Vanguard token she’d taken from the Drifter. Her eyes darted to Mathye’s hand, and then to his eyes. A glittering green token was in-between the Exo’s fingers. Hunter and Warlock both stared at one another. 

Then suddenly-Mathye’s chair went flying, as did Selene’s water-pouch. Sunfire burst from the Exo, coating his armor, cloak, gun. Arc surged to life, wrapping around Selene, forming into a deadly ball at the fingertips of her right hand. 

The muzzle of a Golden Gun hovered inbetween Selene’s eyes.

A Chaos Reach orb crackled next to one of Mathye’s audio receptors. The two Guardians kept their eyes locked on one another, muscles perfectly still, waiting to see who would move first. The Exo was the first one to speak.

“Mutually assured destruction, hmm?”

“The destruction would depend on if you’re here to harm or kill me.” Selene answered.

“You understand that goes for me as well.” Mathye said. Selene didn’t reply, her eyes never leaving Mathye’s face.

“Are you here to harm or kill me?”

“No. Are we going to be able to remain friends?” Mathye asked. “Because I would very much like to remain as such. What I heard was worrying, Selene.” The warlock watched as some of the sunfire faded away from Mathye’s violet orbs. 

“You normally don’t get involved in things like this.”

———————

With a sigh, Mathye set the tablet to the side. His optics went dark.

“When did Aunor start doing this?” He asked, gesturing to the small pile of tablets on the table.

“Literally? Right after my first Gambit match.” Selene answered. “I’d…been ill for a few days afterward. When I finally got a chance to check my mail, there it was and soon…” She shrugged. “More followed.”

“You should have told her to fuck off.” Mathye’s voice was sharp. 

“And have her get involved in even more of my business?” Selene’s Russian accent was starting to thicken. “Or pull me into something public?”

“Trust me if she tried that she’d have the entire Tower on her sorry ass.” Mathye countered. “You’re the hero of the Red War, and you avenged Cayde. You better believe that there’s a whole lot of people who’d be willing to stamp any trouble you might have into the ground.” Selene crossed her arms.

“Why are you in this mess?” She asked. “I don’t get involved in things? That’s the pot calling the kettle black.” 

“Arys was hurt in a Gambit match.” Selene’s eyes widened. “She’s better now, but she was trying to investigate what was going on. The Drifter rubbed her the wrong way, and she was afraid that he was plotting against the Vanguard.” Mathye exhaled. “So I’m taking her place. Figure it’s possible to find out more if he thinks I’m on his side. You, on the other hand…” 

“What can I do?” Selene asked, gesturing. “It’s done, Mathye. I am in this now. Fortunately so far all I’ve done is piss off the Drifter, but I can live with that.” 

“Just promise that you’ll be careful.” Mathye leaned over, his eyes glittering. “The Drifter is shady, and I know you’ve heard the rumors about the Praxic Order, no, don’t you scoff and roll your eyes.” This earned him a glare from Selene. “I mean it, Selene. **_ Be. Careful_**.”

“The same goes for you.” The warlock answered. “You’re the one who’s in the monster pit.”

“Better the monsters I can see rather than those I can’t.” Mathye replied. 


	4. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene and Ozy make their way to Titan, following a clue that Aunor's given.

“Those known as Dredgens are Guardians who follow in the footsteps of Dredgen Yor. They’re not new, and have been around for quite some time.” Selene leaned back in the pilot’s seat, listening as Ozy spoke. “They idolize him, to the point where they explain his evil deeds away as lies, and carry ‘cleansed’ replicas of his signature weapon, Thorn.”

“_Chush’ sobach'ya_.” Selene muttered. Ozy tipped his fins at her.

“I agree.” With a sigh, he flew over to perch on the ship’s control console. “The Shadows of Yor seem to be coming out of whatever hole they’ve been hiding in with the arrival of the Drifter. Until then, reports on them were sporadic. I’m fairly certain the Vanguard were watching them. But as long as they weren’t doing anything wrong…”

“Then no reason to do anything.” Selene finished. She crossed her arms. “And from the way Aunor’s going on, the Vanguard’s still not doing anything.”

“Which I find hard to believe.” Ozy rotated his back fins. “The Drifter needed permission to set up shop in the Tower. No way he could have pulled a fast one over on them.” 

“…Shaxx hasn’t really said much of anything either.” Selene mused. “Which is strange. He’ll gripe about the Iron Banner every so often. But you would think all the Guardians playing Gambit, he would have had an opinion.” A beep came from the console. Ozy turned to face the viewscreen.

“We’ll be at Titan shortly.” 

“Good. Maybe there’s some answers there in this mess.” Selene muttered. Ozy floated up alongside her, gently whirring.

“…Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Selene answered. She reached for the controls. “I stick out enough as is. Saying that ‘oh hey, the Nine are sending strange visions’ would just make it worse.” She closed her eyes as Ozy rubbed his shell against one of her cheeks.

“We’ll get it figured out.” He buzzed. Selene smiled faintly.

“Thank you.” She said, pressing a kiss to one of Ozy’s fins. The Ghost buzzed in appreciation. “Let’s get in and out.”


End file.
